dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman '77 Special Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Curator Dutton Locations: * Unnamed city (or maybe two different cities) ** Underground hospital for super-villains ** Museum of Global Antiquities * Washington, D.C. ** Steve Trevor's home * Paradise Island ** The beach where the magic clay is located Items: * Lasso of Truth * Purple Healing Ray Vehicles: * Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane | Writer2_1 = Christos Gage | Writer2_2 = Ruth Fletcher Gage | Penciler2_1 = Dario Brizuela | Inker2_1 = Dario Brizuela | Inker2_2 = Andres Ponce | Colourist2_1 = Kelly Fitzpatrick | Letterer2_1 = Wes Abbott | StoryTitle2 = Orion the Hunter | Synopsis2 = Wonder Woman foils a gang of ivory smugglers, but is warned by Steve that the gang's overseas masterminds stand outside American jurisdiction. Unwilling to accept this, Wonder Woman travels to Africa to deliver a series of anti-poaching speeches, and collaborates with ISF agent Grace Mbesi to shut down the smuggling ring. According to Grace, Africa's ivory smugglers have been consolidated under a single leader, who styles himself Orion the Hunter. She and Wonder Woman visit the estate of millionaire philanthropist Arthur Okadigbo for clues, only be held at gunpoint by Okadigbo's security forces; Okadigbo, in reality, is Orion. Before Okadigbo's men can fire, Wonder Woman uses her Animal Empathy to summon a herd of nearby elephants, who violently attack the estate. In the confusion, Wonder Woman and Grace destroy all of Okadigbo's weaponry and subdue his men. Though the entire gang is arrested, both women admit the world still has no shortage of elephant poachers; before leaving, Wonder Woman delivers one final speech, urging all viewers to support the international ivory ban. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Internal Security Force ** Grace Mbesi * * Locations: * Unnamed American coastal city * Africa ** Unnamed west African country *** A wildlife preserve *** Arthur Okadigbo's compound Items: * Bracelets of Submission * Lasso of Truth Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Trina Robbins | Penciler3_1 = Cat Staggs | Inker3_1 = Cat Staggs | Colourist3_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer3_1 = Wes Abbott | StoryTitle3 = Reverend Mike Loves You | Synopsis3 = Congressman Walter O'Brian, Diana Prince, and two aides are sent to investigate the Church of Mankind, a South American religious commune that several hundred have renounced their citizenship to join. Both the Church's members and its head Reverend Mike Brown insist that no-one had been coerced to join, but Diana's party remains unconvinced. In truth, the Church's members are under mind-control; Reverend Mike, along with the rest of the Church's staff, are extraterrestrials who intend to conquer the Earth and eat its inhabitants. To allay the American government's suspicions, the Reverend tries to abduct and indoctrinate O'Brian, but is foiled by Wonder Woman, who throws him to his death after a lengthy battle. The Reverend's death breaks the mind-control, restoring the Church's members to normal. Wonder Woman then apprehends the Reverend's underlings, while one of O'Brian's aides confesses her love for him. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** Reverend Mike Brown Other Characters: * Barbara Hammond * Congressman Walter O'Brian **Irene * Bureau of Extraterrestrial Studies Locations: * South America ** Porto Dorado *** Church of Mankind compound Items: * Lasso of Truth Vehicles: * Church of Mankind starship | Writer4_1 = Amanda Deibert | Penciler4_1 = Staz Johnson | Inker4_1 = Wayne Faucher | Colourist4_1 = Kelly Fitzpatrick | Letterer4_1 = Wes Abbott | StoryTitle4 = Oceans '77 | Synopsis4 = After negotiating a treaty to cede control of the Panama Canal to Panama, Ambassador Len Posner finds himself targeted by an assassin. Undaunted, the Ambassador insists on holding an international yacht race to commemorate the treaty; in response, the IADC sends Diana Prince and Steve Trevor - disguised as a married couple - to provide extra security and investigate the assassin. On Posner's yacht, Diana finds and thwarts the assassin, but both of them - along with Steve - are suddenly held at gunpoint by Posner. After binding the three, Posner reveals himself to be no mere diplomat, but a man who commands the Charybdis of myth - a sea monster that can generate whirlpools at will. The race had only been an excuse for Posner demonstrate his power to the world by killing the dignitaries of a dozen different nations in one swoop; his would-be assassin had been trying to prevent this. The IADC agents make peace with the assassin, and Diana quietly undoes all of their bonds. Shortly after, Steve stages a fight with the assassin. Diana uses this distraction to change into Wonder Woman, subdues their captors, and then dives into the sea to confront Charybdis. Despite Charybdis' power, Wonder Woman is able to control it through her lasso, and steer it away from the dignitaries' yachts. Posner and his associates are all arrested, while the treaty is signed on-schedule. To congratulate their success, the IADC allow Diana and Steve a private pleasure cruise. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * (undercover as "Stephanie Bunn") Supporting Characters: * ** (undercover as "Matthew Bunn") Villains: * Ambassador Len Posner ** Captain Edgar ** Other Characters: * Assassin * Dignitaries ** Panamanian dignitaries ** French dignitaries ** Chinese dignitaries ** British dignitaries Locations: * Unnamed Californian port city * Pacific Ocean * Panama Items: * Bracelets of Submission * Lasso of Truth Vehicles: * Posner's yacht | Notes = * "Claymates" ** This story reveals that there are many super-villains in the world (most who have not fought Wonder Woman) -- enough to need an underground hospital catering to them. "Gotham" and "Arkham" are also mentioned. The story implies that other super-heroes exist in the continuity of the ''Wonder Woman'' television series, including a version of Batman. *** The existence of Gotham City and Batman are later confirmed in Batman '66 Meets Wonder Woman '77. ** This story also reveals that Wonder Woman was made from magic clay, although no details are given. The television series never revealed anything about Wonder Woman's birth/creation. * "Reverend Mike Loves You" ** The Church of Mankind pastiches the many religious cults of the 1970s, most infamous among them . * "Oceans '77" ** it is unexplained how Len Posner gained control of the mythological monster Charybdis. Also, Wonder Woman does not reveal what she did with Charybdis at the end of the story, but she probably took her to Paradise Island. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}